Perfect Partners 2: Cat in a Box
by AliVal13
Summary: The next story in the short series. Axel is given a special gift on his eighth birthday. He has no idea what he's getting in to...
1. Happy Birthday!

DISCLAIMER - I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy.

WARNING - STUFF.

RANT - Well, I'm sure all of my fans from the first Perfect Partners are about ready to kill me in multiple, horrifying ways... or, you know, forgot about me. But yes! I have at last begun the second story. Part Two of animal cuteness and clues to the mystery of the odd farm where they came from!

As per the last story, no. I have not changed anything. Still spread out the same way it is in the role play. Of course, I did edit out the typos and correctly spelled some shit. Which helps. :3

Enjoy.

* * *

All three of them sat at the table, surrounding a half eaten birthday cake. A young red head was licking frosting off his fingers, and giving a taller redhead [obviously his brother], a sort of lopsided grin. Today, the young one turned eight.

"Happy birthday Axel." Said the tall one, ruffling his littel brother's hair.

"Thanks Reno!" Axel grinned. "Presents?"

"Hold on, Ruffus has it." Reno looked over at the third occupent at the table, a blond holding what appeared to be a mewing box.

The little box had little claws poking out of the holes, scratching and crying to be let out. Ruffus chuckled, setting the little box in front of the tiny child. "Now remember... What's in this box takes responsibility. And it's a bit fragile..."

"Gimme gimme!" Axel bounced, reaching out for the box. "Its a kitty right? You got me a kitty?" he was very excited.

"Woah now.." Reno pat Axel's head. "It could be anything. It could be a turtle."

The box yowled and mewed pathetically. Oh yeah, it was totally a turtle.

"Give meee!" Axel whined at Ruffus. "Pleeassee?"

Reno laughed. "Okay, hand him the box. Its almost sad watching him whine."

Ruffus chuckled, letting the box go. The box began to shake as the creature inside scuttled around and scratched. The box itself was only perhaps 5 inches long both ways, no matter how you looked at it... so it was still a baby to be sure.

Axel took the box, eagerly taking off the bow holding it together. He peered inside, looking into the blue eyes of a baby kitten. "Oh wow..."

The kitty meowed at Axel, looking sad- as if to say 'Let me oooout!'. He was a yellow, fluffy thing- like a furball instead of a kitten. And its head seemed a size too big for its small body.

Axel took off the top, reaching inside to take out the kitten. The redhead carefully hugged the creature, smiling wide at the pair watching him. "She's pretty!"

"Its a he," Reno said.

"Oh, okay.." Axel looked down at the kitten, petting the top of his head softly. "... Im gonna call you... Roxas."

'Roxas', as he was now so called, was toppling over some as he was pet- instantly falling onto his side and back and grabbing Axel's hand... It might have hurt to have a cat start knawing on your fingers and attaching itself around your wrist, but this one's claws and teeth were underdeveloped still- so Axel wasn't hurt. The little thing would stop occasionally amidst its savage attack to stare up at Axel, then give what he was biting a few soothing licks, before chomping on him again.

"Maybe you should have called him jaws," Reno commented. But Axel was giggling.

"It tickles!" Axel laughed a little, moving Roxas away from his fingers to hug him properly.

Roxas mewled in surprise as he was picked up, his tiny claws attaching to Axel's top. He was looking around now, his big head turning every which way it could. He attempted to climb up to Axel's shoulder, arms extended out and claws digging into his shirt again just above Axel's collar-bone. "Yeaow!"

Axel let Roxas climb, wincing as those nails dug passed the thin cotton of his shirt and into his skin. "Owww... Roxas..."

Roxas, stumbling a bit still, finally made a firm footing on Axel's shoulder... now gently rubbing his head against the red-head's jaw-line, giving a tiny purr. He was still exploring, now attempting to see what was inside of Axel's shirt- trying to paw the collar open so he could get inside... and instead ended up toppling over, right into Axel's lap- looking horribly confused.

Ruffus laughed, turning to Reno. "Think it'll work out for the better?"

"I think so," Reno said, smiling a little.

Axel picked up Roxas, giving his little pink nose a kiss. "I love you Roxas."

Reno snaked an arm around Ruffus's waist, pulling him close. "So while he's distracted by a little fuzzy kitten..."

Ruffus gave Reno a flat look... but consented all the same, standing up without a word.

Roxas wriggled his nose, crossing his eyes to try and examine it. He ran his paws over his face a few times, one back leg extending to Axel's chest as the other stayed curled up beside him.

Axel giggled again, giving Roxas a hug. "Come on, lets go to my room..." the eight year old got up, heading for his bedroom. Reno, however, followed his blond lover into his their own bedroom, effectively locking the door.

Roxas mewed, clinging to Axel's shoulder again. He watched as his surroundings began to change and pass him by... making the little kitten dizzy. He hid his face away into the boy's nook to save his head some ache.

Axel reached his room, placing the baby cat on his mattress before carefully climbing in. He lay down, watching the kitten adjust to his new home.

Roxas opened his eyes again, looking around as he sat on his haunches. He turned to look at the only thing familiar, which was Axel- giving a kitty-like smile and walking (stumbling) his way over... giving a tiny mew.

Axel welcomed the kitten into his arms, snuggling the little creature. "You're so cute... I hope you like your new home."

Roxas made himself comfortable on the front of Axel's neck, just under his chin- curling up and hiding his face away into his legs... honestly looking like a fluffy ball instead of a cat. He purred gently, adjusting only slightly before looking sound asleep.

Axel gave his new pet a few more gentle strokes, then a kiss on top of his fury head. Closing his green eyes, the boy too fell asleep, with Roxas's little purrs as his lullaby.

* * *

Aww, ain' it cute?

Anyway, props go to **Xeora**- my role play partner. Check out her awesome fanfics! And be quick about it. You may only get to see them once!

Read and review, no flames.


	2. School is for Chumps

Here's chapter two. It would have, could have, and I might have put it up sooner then this, but I decided I'd rather play my KH: Remix instead. :3

Besides, if I put up all the chapters for it too soon, it wouldn't be any fun for anyone, would it? Finished that much more quickly, buried into history behind a ton of other stories constantly coming out or updating themselves... I think I did the smart thing. :D

* * *

It was about seven years later and Roxas had grown a lot.

A _lot_.

Yet he still seemed to think he was a kitten. He'd lay across his master, entirely flopped on top of him with his chin and neck resting on top of Axel's face, forcing his master to breathe in yellow fur and metal (he had a collar and tag with Roxas's name on it and Axel's contact information). He purred, perfectly content... not wanting to get up at all.

Axel, unfortunately, was awake. Having a near life sized lion on top of him was a bit too overhelming. He poked his large pet, "Come on Roxas... every morning since I brought you home..." he grunted. Not that he minded during the night. It usually got cold... but Roxas was a heavy cat!

Roxas gave a growl that clearly stated 'No! And you can't make me, so ha!' He then smiled again, purring once more. He put his almost lion-sized paws over Axel's shoulders, then stretched them out beside Axel's head... suddenly becoming too lazy and letting his arms stay extended like that.

"Come on..." Axel whined, poking Roxas's face. "Up already. I need to get ready for school."

Roxas gave a disgruntled huff, whapping lazily at Axel's poking hand. He sighed in defeat, flopping onto his side, then rolling over so his back was to the red-head.

Axel got up, taking a deep breath. He leaned over his cat, giving him a kiss behind the ears. "Thanks... did you just get bigger?" He'd comment every morning. Roxas was HUGE. He doubted the cat could grow any larger.

Roxas just tapped his tail and purred. He loved Axel's kisses. They always left him feeling toasty on the inside. He turned his head to look up at Axel, then just flopped it right back down. He was at least half the size of an average male, or in this case- a few inches below half. Both Reno and Axel were so tall...

Axel gave his cat a few more affectionate scratches before getting out of bed. He started to dig around his room to find some clean clothes, while at the same time getting his clothes off to change. "I seriously need to do laundry..." Axel murmured, picking some cat hair off of his t-shirt before slipping it over his head.

Roxas liked the cat hairs on Axel's clothes, and he proved this by actually getting up, lazily moving into a pouncing positioning... then tackling Axel. They both fell to the floor in a heap. Instantly, he seemed to shed all over his master, while- of course- attending to that fiery red hair... licking it over until a bunch of it stuck up around his master's neck and ear.

Axel "Oofed!" when he was tackled, sneezing as some of the hair found its way up his nose.

"Aww... c'mon..." He grinned over his shoulder at his cat, wincing when his hair was licked. "All right Simba, get off. Now I need to shower. And I can gel my hair properly, thanks."

Roxas stopped to consider getting up, just for a moment... even seeming to scratch his chin in thought, before bathing his whole face. His tail swished back and forth, the mini lion deciding to ignore Axel.

"Auughh- Rox..." Axel wriggled, finally hiding his face in his arms, a grin plastered on. "Off. Or no more warm milk for you at midnight."

Roxas squeaked, standing up on Axel and immediately moving in to start sniffing at his face- trying to use his paws to force Axel's hands away so he could see if he was serious. He climbed off and stood in front of the red-head, looking so distressed. 'Noooo!'

Axel chuckled quietly, looking up at Roxas with a smile. "Gotcha." He then tackled his gigantic cat, hugging him tightly.

"Rowr?" Roxas asked in surprise as he was tossed back, wriggling furiously as Axel hugged him. He gave in after the initial shock, wrapping his arms around Axel's head and proceeding to clean his face.

"You have kitty breath..." Axel whined, but never minded nonetheless. He kissed Roxas's nose. He let his cat clean his face before finally wriggling out and getting up. He was covered in hair and cat saliva. "Eww..." he wiped his face. "I have to shower now, okay? Just go to the kitchen and eat. Reno should have your daily five pounds of fish."

Roxas got up as soon as Axel did, rubbing himself against his master's legs and purring. He skipped out after that, with a job well done and his tail in the air.

Axel shook his head, looking around for some clothes with less cat hair on it. He found, surprisingly, a folded pair of jeans and a t-shirt that were clean from last week's laundry day. He went to the bathroom to shower and get ready for school. He would be late, but that was fine. He was always late; it was worth it spending time with Roxas.

Roxas was eating fish. Not just something fish-flavored, oh no... It was an actual fish, a big salmon. The yellow cat's tail was floating across the tile floor of the kitchen as he carefully picked his way around the bones. His ears were perked up, waiting to hear his master's foot steps. Every day Axel would attempt to leave without cat hair, and every day he failed- Roxas made sure of it. Like it was his mission in life.

Axel finished his shower, dressing quickly and had his messenger bag ready. He krept into the hallways slowly, careful to keep as quiet as possible. Today was the day he'd go to school clean and hair free!

He reached the door, heart pounding as he stretched a hand out for the brass handle.

"Meow?" Came the curious little mew as Roxas came trotting up to Axel, looking so happy to see him. "Yaow!" He called, his special mew that sounded like it did back when he was a kitten. No one could resist how cute it was! "Yaaaow!"

Axel twitched. _Must... resist... need... clean..._ he glanced at the clock. _If I leave now, for once in my life- I'll be on time!_

Too late. Roxas was already at Axel's heels, nudging his head into Axel's leg. He then proceeded to walk around both limbs, rubbing himself all over Axel's jeans and mewing at him affectionately.

"Fuck..." Axel sighed, putting his arm down. "Damn you and your cute!" He got on the floor, pulling his huge cat into his arms and giving his head a kiss. "I'll go to a job interview one day, and they'll take one look at me and tell me to leave. 'Cause you leave sooo much hair.." he nuzzled the top of Roxas's head. "... but I wouldn't care..."

Roxas purred, flopping right into Axel's arms. He sat with his hind legs in the red-head's lap and his front paws over his master's arm, nuzzling and nudging his head into Axel's shoulder. He was always a grump when he woke up, but he was wide awake and fed now- which meant he was feeling cuddly. 'Who cares about... screwl... anyway!'

"Good point..." Axel flopped back, pulling his large cat onto his chest. "... I'll call in sick. I'm always late, but I never had an absence before..."

'Yes, stay home and pamper me.' Roxas purred warmly, scooting up along Axel until he could flop his neck and chin over the red-head's face, like when Axel woke up... back in position on the floor in front of the door as they were on the bed.

"Okay okay.. we'll stay here and snuggle..." Axel said, words slightly muffled from having a face full of cat. He turned his head so he could breather properly. "I need to get up and have Reno call the school first, okay?"

Roxas wasn't about to get up, putting his paws on Axel's head- specifically over his cheek and ear, then hid his face inside his paws.

Axel sighed. "Reno!" he called.

"Already called the school." Reno said as he walked by in the nude.

Axel rolled his eyes, then went back to paying attention to his large cat.

* * *

Whee, chapter two is done. Isn't it cute? :3

Read, review, and no flaming.


	3. Drunken Idiots

Not this chapter, but after the next chapter I'm going to have to pause the story for a while. I didn't like how it ended, so we're redoing it. So after Ch. 4, don't expect to see the last two chapters for a while.

* * *

Roxas tapped his tail impatiently as he watched the door, kitty brows furrowed in worry and question. Axel should have been home... many hours ago. Reno was gone for the entire week, starting yesterday, with Ruffus- meaning Roxas's sole source of food was his master. He was hungry, his water bowl bone-dry... scared to death that something horrible happened.

There was a sudden scuffle near the door, like the key was being sloppily pushed into the lock. It turned, and the door opened. Three people stumbled in. Or rather, one stumbled in, while Roxas's master was being supported by a irritated blond woman.

"This is the last time Im driving you two home," the blond girl grunted.

"Lighten up, Larx..." Axel slurred. "You'll.. never need to... first and last time I ever get drunk..."

Saix, the third- now face first on the floor, was busy rolling over onto his back heavily- staring out into the house upside-down. Roxas had come bounding to the door as soon as he heard it was open, making the blunet go wide-eyed. "Hey guths... There'sah... lion in Avrel's houth..."

Larxene paused, looking over at the large animal, suddenly going rigid.

"Thas not a lion.." Axel murmured. "That's my cat..."

"You're obviously quite out of it.." Larxene hissed. "That's a LION."

"My cat.." Axel repeated. "He's just bigger than most kitties... c'mere Roxas..." he called the large creature over.

Roxas walked over to Axel, having to step over Saix to do it- ignoring his grunts of pain. He moved over to Axel, leaping up so his hands were on the red-head's shoulders. "You look _terrible_!' He said, immediately beginning to bathe Axel's sweaty, liquor stained face.

"He'th... cute." Saix began to chuckle.

"Heeyy... you'll get drunk..." Axel murmured, pushing Roxas's face away. "I got tequila alll over me..."

Larxene, of course, was still wary of the "cat". "That's a lion." She stated bluntly. "No house cat can grow that large."

Roxas got down, giving a whine. Instead, he began to paw at Axel's pants- jewel-blue eyes wide and frantic. 'Feed meeeee...'

"Lions are great!" Saix said, pushing himself up to a sit. He tugged playfully on Roxas's tail, making the yellow cat growl and swipe at Saix's hands, then start clawing at Axel's clothes again. 'Huuungry! And thirsty...'

"Crap... he's hungry.. missed his dinner time.." Axel murmured, moving away from Larxene to stumble towards the kitchen. He opened up the fridge, pulling out a bag of fresh fish. "Larxene... help me out?"

"Yea yea..." Larxene eyed Roxas before carefully moving around him, then into the kitchen. She picked up what she assumed was the cat's bowls, and took them to the sink to clean them. "Don't mess with the lion, Saix." she warned.

The 'lion' ran into the kitchen after Axel, looking worried again as he watched his master stumble. Just what was wrong with him? 'Why were you out all night? Why do you look so sick?' His eyes seemed to ask as he nudged Axel's hip with his head, then looked up at him with a frown. 'Why did you leave me all alone all night?'

Saix was heard snoring loudly.

"Don't push me, Im a little unsteady.." Axel said, giving Roxas a small smile. He went over to the sink, putting the fish on the counter to be cleaned. Larxene did the honors. She even filled Roxas's bowl of water. She set them down where they were before. "There."

"Thanks Larx.." Axel put a hand to his head. He closed his eyes. A headache was coming on. "... I think I'll be okay now. Saix can crash here, you don't need to pick him up off the floor."

"I wasn't planning on it." She crossed her arms. Axel chuckled.

Roxas was whining. None of his questions were being answered at all. He mewed at Axel, lifting a paw up and waving it gently in the air. Back when he was small enough, this meant he wanted to be picked up. Now adays, it meant he wanted Axel's full attention. 'Tell me!' "Yaow..."

Once Larxene had left, Axel sank to the kitchen floor, feeling very dizzy. His stomach felt woozy too. He looked over at his long time pet and companion. "... I partied a little too hard..." he gave Roxas a lopsided smile. "... if I come home like this again, I want you to scratch me hard enough to get some sense back into me..." he reached out for Roxas, wanting something to hug.

Roxas scowled, slapping Axel's hand away and then running off- no longer in the mood to eat or drink. Axel left him all alone, worrying and starving for hours, and all he could do is laugh and smile about it? Roxas ran straight to their room, scuttling under the bed- where he planned to stay until he got a proper apology.

"Man..." Axel closed his eyes, leaning back against the cabinets. He took in a few deep breaths, unable to get up. "Guess I fucked that up too..." he closed his eyes again, intent on just passing out here. He wanted to get up and see his pet, hug Roxas until he felt better... but that wasn't going to happen any time soon. After a while, his stomach settled enough for Axel to fall asleep.

It was the next morning when something like hot air was huffed into Axel's face, smelling like fish. Salmon, specifically. Roxas was inspecting the red-head, who was still sleeping on the kitchen floor. This was after Roxas so kindly dragged Saix out of the way of the door and pulled him into the living room. 'Wake up, you rat...'

Axel moaned quietly, curling up into a ball. He had fallen on his side in the middle of the night, now crunched up in a very uncomfortable position. But his brain was too mushed to really acknowledge discomfort.

Roxas sniffed over Axel a few more moments before seeming to roll his eyes, grabbing Axel by his collar with his teeth... and dragging him slowly toward the living room. '...'

Axel moaned again, opening his eyes slowly once Roxas had dragged him into the living room. He shut them tight again, the light giving him a headache. "Ugghhh... pain..."

Roxas huffed in his face again. If he were human, he might be pouting. He began to lick over Axel's face, trying to force him awake. 'Get up!'

"I am awake, I just refuse to open my eyes.." Axel whined, pushing at Roxas's face. "Hurts..."

Roxas shook his head out, giving Axel's hand a bite. 'I'll make sure it hurts even _wors_e if you don't get up!'

"Why must you torture me..?" Axel sighed, slowly sitting up. He covered his eyes though, the light giving him a hundred times more pain. "... Im sitting up, are you happy now?"

Roxas huffed, moving around to start licking at his face- bringing his paws up to his shoulders. 'You're such a jerk!' And then began to walk away, tail dragging behind him and head low. He was either angry, depressed, or a good mix of both at once.

"Roxas..." Axel sighed, feeling his poor kitty's contempt. He put his hand down, knowing it was inevitable to have light in his eyes. Opening them, Axel blinked, slowly standing. "All right, Im up now... really up..." he followed his large cat. "What's gotten into you...?"

Roxas stopped, halting in his pace. He looked over his shoulder at Axel with narrowed eyes, giving a low growl. 'What's gotten into _me_? I didn't stay out all night, forget to feed _you_ before leaving for that stupid 'par-tea', you didn't have to worry about me for hours and wonder if I was dead or hurt! And then I didn't come home _wobbily_ and then smile and laugh when you ask me why I was gone and out so late! What if I decided to run away, huh? How'd you feel if I was gone for _days_?'

"Roxas," Axel paused in front of the large cat, sitting down on his knees. "Im sorry I made you worry.. I did say "I might be late"- I didn't know how late I really was going to be..." the redhead rubbed the back of his own neck. "... I honestly thought I'd come home in time to feed you... but I ended up drinking so much, I couldn't even drive. And Saix broke his promise to stay sober to take me home..."

Roxas sat on his haunches, still seeming to glare at Axel. 'It isn't his responsibility to get home, it's _yours_. And what if no one was able to get you home, huh? What then? You seemed to have liked that drinking a lot, more then me. So go be whoozy, I don't care anymore!' And he tossed his head to the side.

"I know, I know. But can you really blame me? I just graduated, I'm a teenager with crazy hormones and desires to break the law." Axel leaned forward, putting his arms around Roxas's neck to hug him. "But it doesn't mean I love you any less... and after this, Im never drinking again. Too much hassle, and the headache is enough to kill me, if your rejection doesn't do it first."

Roxas put a gigantic paw on Axel's chest and pushed him off, standing up again and walking away with his chin in the air. 'Just feed me, _if_ you can handle it.'

Axel sighed again, getting up slowly. He needed an aspirin. Conveniently, there was a cabinet full of medicine in the kitchen, so he grabbed the strongest pain sedative they had, swallowing it with a large glass of water before preparing Roxas's morning tuna fish. His head pounded, but it didn't hinder Axel from doing his job. He was so used to making Roxas's meals, that his body had set the task to auto.

Roxas sat beside his water bowl, staring down at his reflection. He was honestly considering running away, if only to make Axel understand. He still didn't believe that Axel knew how big a deal this was to him... Might be a good idea.

"Come on big guy, don't look like that..." Axel set the bowl of freshly scaled tuna down. He knelt near his longtime pet, gently scratching him behind the ear. "I am really sorry. Will it make you feel better if I never go to a party ever again?"

Roxas's head tilted to the side as it was scratched, one eye lazily half open as the other continued to look down at the bowl. 'Is this the same kind of promise where you swore I'd never catch you masturbating again, and I did at least three times?'

"Those were private moments, and I just can't help myself, seriously." Axel said defensively. He tried to do it in private places, like the bathroom. But Roxas figured out how to turn the knobs and walk in- even pick the locks with his claws. "My hormones aside, I never really liked that party. Was my first, and officially my last."

Roxas growled, jerking his head away. 'So you aren't going to go anymore because of yourself? That doesn't make up for anything!'

"I made a mistake, at least Im admitting that." Axel said, putting his hand on his lap. "I went to something I thought I might like only to end up hating it, getting drunk, and never got to spend any time with my best friend. Don't you think I feel shitty enough?"

Roxas gave a tiny huff. 'Who's your best friend?' He asked, thinking he was talking about a human.

"My right hand," Axel said, rolling his eyes playfully. He pulled his cat into his arms, kissing the top of his head. "You are, silly... I grew up with you, you've taken care of me, kept me company... who could ask for anyone better?"

Roxas blinked as he was suddenly hugged. He wouldn't have been surprised if Axel was serious about his right hand, honestly. He sighed, leaning into his master and slowly starting to purr. 'Fine... I forgive you. This time...'

"Love ya, Roxas. I really do." Axel cuddled his purring cat, giving him a warm squeeze.

Roxas nuzzled his head into Axel's chest, pushing his head in affectionately.

"Whoa... private moment...?" Came the pained murmur of the barely awake blunet, who had walked- with all the grace of a retarded monkey- into the kitchen.

"Pain killer is on the counter, Saix." Axel said, giving Roxas a few more gentle pets before standing. "I'll feed you then kick you out." The redhead punched the unsteady blunet's shoulder playfully.

Said blunet fell straight to the floor, making Roxas blink at him. He whined at Axel, waving his paw in the air and mewing at him- not wanting him stop cuddling yet. 'Love meeeee!'

"I thought I saw a lion last night..." Saix murmured as he sat up, looking at Roxas... strangely calm. "He's as big as my chinchilla."

"Your chinchilla? You mean that pink rat you keep in your living room on a homemade running wheel?" Axel blinked, leaning back down to give Roxas more gentle pets. "And he's not a lion, he's a cat."

"He's a lion... Cats don't get that big..." Saix scratched his head. "Then again, neither should chinchillas..."

Roxas purred, pushing into that hand- even grabbing the red-head's wrist with his mouth, without hurting him, to pull him back down to the ground entirely. He climbed on top of his master after that, flopping down on top of him.

"Oof!" Axel sighed. Roxas always climbed all over him in the mornings anyway. He could never get used to it. "... Now that I think about it, doesn't that Sora kid- you know, Kairi's best friend, have a gigantic dog? I heard her ranting about it a week before graduation."

Saix nodded. "Yeah, he does..." He chuckled. "The dog's name is Riku. He came to school with him, remember? The thing jumped right out of the car and began to sniff everyone, got Larxene right in the crotch."

"Oh yea- that monster!" Axel laughed, scratching behind Roxas's ears. "... crazy coincidences, huh?"

"..." Saix seemed to hum in thought a moment. "...Yeah... I guess." he then grinned. "But that's as far as it goes. I got my chinchilla from a crazy man's farm. His name was Dr. Wise, amusing old looney."

"I have no idea where my brother picked up Roxas from.." Axel said. "I'll be sure to ask him when he gets back.." he pushed on his cat a little. "Come on, I need to get up. Breakfast will make my headache stop sooner."

'Your own fault you have a headache.' Roxas seemed cheerful, snuggling into his master and purring- right into his chest. He nuzzled his face into the clothed breast over Axel's heart.

"Once my headache is gone, we can lay around all day while I feed you your favorite sushi Icecream..." Axel cajoled. Sushi icecream was the weirdest flavor he ever picked up, but Roxas loved the stuff since it was so full of fishy flavors.

Roxas whined at Axel. He wanted to cuddle now... He rolled off him all the same, flopping on his side and tapping his tail on the floor with a disgruntled look.

"We'll cuddle more after, I promise." Axel pat Roxas's large head, standing to finally cook something for both he and Saix to eat.

* * *

Okay, you'll all probably notice that- even when sober- Saix is a bit out of character. I made him a lot more docile then he actually is.

Remember, I didn't actually change it from the role play format it was in. Was NOT rewritten.

Read, review, eat a banana.


	4. New Home

This has sort of a quick ending, and is a little shorter then the rest, but alas. After this chapter, this story is taking a quick break. As I stated last chapter, I'm redoing how it ended with my role play partner. I didn't like how it finished out... So yes. This will not be updated for a little while, so enjoy what you can! :3

* * *

Roxas had his big paws against the window of the backseat. Reno and Ruffus sat in the front as Axel sat in the back with the large, yellow kitty. They were going to Axel's new home, a big house their parents had bought for him- entirely paid for. Roxas was pacing everywhere around the van, trying to get into the front seat occasionally to see better, then step over Axel to see out his window. He was yowling loudly, looking confused and excited.

"Settle down, why don't you?" Axel laughed, pulling Roxas into his lap, then moved the big cat over to the empty seat on his right. "We'll be up there in a minute."

Reno pulled up to the driveway. "Lucky punk," he said, giving Axel a mock pout. "They bought your place full furnished! Me and Ruffus had to save up for a couch."

"Proves that Im the favorite." Axel stuck out his tonge playfully. He opened the van, letting Roxas crawl out first.

Roxas was actually pretty hesitant at first. The door was open, but he was almost afraid to come out. A few kids and their parents watched curiously from across the street. He sniffed at the air- slowly, cautiously waving a paw around, as if he were testing the temperature of water.

"Come on you big kitten," Axel said, swinging his legs over the edge and got out first instead. Thankfully, the van only held some luggage, Roxas's kitty toys, and a single extra shelf Reno and Ruffus were going to carry in. So, Axel had time to actually get a good look at his front yard. "Come on out, Roxas. Plenty of plush grass for you to lay around in."

Roxas looked determine, moving into a pouncing position... but he just couldn't do it. He kept looking like he might, but then would start to pace on the seat, then attempt again.

Axel sighed, squatting down and watching his cat while Reno and Ruffus unpacked the shelf in the back. That's all they had to carry in, anyway. Axel could handle the two suitcases of clothes and sack of cat toys. "Come on Roxxy..."

Roxas jumped half-way out, but changed his mind last second. He pushed backwards back into the car, turning his back on the open door and curling up on the car seat.

"If you don't come out, I'll just leave you in there..." Axel warned. He didn't really mean it, but he hoped it would scare Roxas enough to make him come out.

Roxas gave a whine. 'But I can't... I don't recognize this place at all...'

"I can't carry you, Rox... you're too big.. and heavy..." Axel sighed, getting up and going over to the car. He leaned in, lifting his cat's paws unto his shoulders, and attempted to lift the large animal anyway.

Roxas immediately moved to cling onto his master, claws digging into the other's shoulders. He hid his face away in the red-head's neck, ears back and tail tucked in.

"For a lion thingy, you sure are a scaredy cat..." Axel grunted, chuckling softly. He lifted Roxas out of the van, stumbling somewhat. He didn't notice the neighbors staring in shock as he carried a "real life lion" into his home.

Roxas shook as he was carried, one back leg hanging down, kicking lightly to try and find a hold on Axel's pants. Some of the kids were getting excited, but their mothers grabbed them and immediately dragged them inside.

Once inside, Axel flopped down onto the couch with his cat still in arms, loosening his grip. "There we go, we're inside. Welcome to your new home, Roxas."

Roxas's ears twitched a moment, finally moving his face from Axel's shoulder. He looked up, examining around everywhere. Axel chuckled. This was so reminiscent of when he first received the cat, as a tiny puff ball that could fit into his palm.

"So... what'cha think?" Axel asked letting his arms fall to his side, watching his wary and tense feline friend. "Too big, too small, not enough carpet to get your hair stuck in?"

Roxas carefully, _very_ carefully, began to push a single paw into the cushion of the couch- testing it out... jumping a bit as he sunk right into the plush thing. After a few seconds of more tests, he finally began to walk off of Axel, sniffing around.

"You were always so cautious," Axel chuckled, just watching his cat paw and sniff around everything.

'Well, duh.' Roxas jumped off the couch, landing on the extra soft carpet. Obviously deep-stranded. He flopped onto his side across the carpet, whapping his tail. 'Eh, it'll do.'

"Since his majesty is satisfied, I'll go get the bags from the van." Axel said, getting up from the couch and down that hall to get out to the car. Ruffus and Reno were bringing the shelf upstairs, nearly dropping it. "Careful!"

"Shouldn't you be doing this?" Ruffus reminded Axel, grabbing the edge he almost dropped with a firmer grip.

Roxas gave a huge yawn downstairs, rolling onto his back with a kitty smile and curling his paws.

"Getting the bags." Axel said simply. Reno rolled his eyes, pushing the heavy wood up so they could get it to the second floor.

Axel returned a moment later, dropping the bags in the living room, as well as Roxas's sack of cat toys.

Roxas stretched his big, long legs out, causing him to fall on his other side now. He tapped his tail a few times, quirking a brow at a living room window... where some kids were staring at him. 'Uhhh, Axel?'

Axel didn't really notice the kids, digging through his bag to organize his clothes. During packing day, he just shoved everything in there.

Roxas tapped his tail some more, watching as the kids kept making signals to try and make Roxas walk over. He yawned at them, moving to get up, but only so he could help Axel dig through his clothes... Which meant he started to dig into them, then flop onto what he pulled out.

"I just got the hair out of those, you know." Axel gave his cat a scowl, before grinning softly. "Just dont chew any holes in them." He started to fold his jeans, putting those off to the side.

And Roxas, of course, had to suddenly become horribly interested in those jeans. He got up again, this time grabbing Axel's jeans and trotting off with them.

"Oh, come on..." Axel got up after Roxas. "I need to wear those later on in the week!"

Roxas looked back with a mischievous grin at Axel, instantly starting to run away- skidding around a corner.

Axel gave chase, careful not to run into Reno and Ruffus as they were coming out into the hall. "Sorry!" He called, still chasing his cat. "Get back here Roxas! Or no more tuna fish! You'll get nasty krill! I mean it!"

Roxas stopped as soon as he heard that, laying down and rolling over so you could see his stomach. He left the jeans on the floor beside him, trying his best to look adorable. 'Nooooo!'

Axel skid to a stop, getting down to scoop up his jeans, and rub his cat's belly. "Silly kitty cat..."

Roxas purred, putting a paw on Axel's face. 'You love me most when I'm being evil, admit it!'

"I love you period," Axel laughed, moving Roxas's paw away from his face, then leant down to kiss his cat's wet nose. "I need to finish unpacking... you can roll around in my clothes, but don't wander off with any, 'kay?"

Roxas just gave a mew, still sounding like a house cat, despite his size. He stood up again, suddenly jumping up on his back legs so he could pounce Axel.

Axel laughed as he was toppled over, Roxas all over him again. He scratched the top of his head. "I need to unpack, Rox... we can play after, I promise."

Roxas wasn't listening, too busy licking over Axel's face, and even some of his hair.

"I had a bath this morning, thanks..." Axel pushed Roxas's head away. "Am I going to spend the rest of my days with you plopped on me?"

Certainly seemed like it, especially when Roxas whapped Axel's hands away, then continued his master's bath.

Axel turned his head, giving in for now. "Don't forget behind my ears." He joked lightly.

Roxas didn't. He even bit one. After Axel actually had a chance to unpack, all four had dinner together, then Rufus and Reno were told good bye. Roxas settled into their new bed with Axel, of course falling asleep on his face.

* * *

Alright, first of all, for those people who think Axel is extremely lucky that his family has so much money to do this for him, as well as buy a house for his brother, don't. You will come to notice that their presence is entirely absent through out this entire fic- which should give you an idea of their home life.

Axel was raised by his brother. Reno was forced into father-hood while their parents were no where to be seen for years on end. That's not exactly a good life.


	5. Oh No

I decided this story is going to be 7 chapters, including an epilogue, instead of 6. That way I can put up what me and my play partner did do. We got the sad part through with.

I wanted to update this really bad, but nothing is coming to me as far as continuing it. So, until either she decides to continue with me or I finally get the motivation to do it myself, here is a quickie update.

... Also, I didn't bother to edit. x.x I will later? Maybe?

* * *

Four years after settling into their new home, Axel sat in the living room, having called in sick for the rest of the week for work, in favor of staying home. The reason being not his own medical issues, but his cat's.

It took Axel a good long while until he realized his poor feline friend was growing old... very old. So Axel stayed home, having the strongest feeling that Roxas would go some time very soon. The cat was losing all his hair, and he seemed to have a hard time walking. "My poor kitten.."

Roxas sat on the floor, in a pile of yellow, white, and grey hairs that he had left from laying there many times before. His back legs didn't seem to work like they used to at all... He could only use them when he walked around on his knees, like his feet wouldn't support him anymore. He was a lot skinnier then normal, a _lot_ skinnier. And his face seemed a bit scrunched in places. Not such a pretty kitty anymore.

Axel stayed with him, hugging Roxas. Seeing him in such a state really broke his heart. "I regret all those moments we haven't spent time together..." Such as going to school, or leaving for work. Curse such human needs for education and money! "... Im sorry Roxas..."

Roxas gave a big sneeze, then looked up at Axel. It was hard to see his eyes, due to so much fur covering his face. Every bit of his coat, save for his paws, tail, and ears, was over-grown and messy. He seemed to be smiling though... 'Why do you look so sad...?'

Axel gave his cat a soft squeeze. "... you're my best friend in the whole world, you know that right?" He gave Roxas a small smile of his own. "... and I love you."

Roxas lifted a paw up, gently pressing it into Axel's face. He seemed so tired... 'I love you to.' He scooted up further into Axel's hold, flopping into him.

Axel didn't seem to care that having his cat on him got him heaps and heaps of hair all over his clothes. He held his cat close, gently running his fingers over Roxas's ears. He honestly felt like crying. "... What do you want to do today?" he asked softly. He wanted to make Roxas's last days the happiest he could make them.

Roxas nuzzled his head into Axel's chest, nudging his head into Axel's chin. 'Watch TV?' He suggested. Roxas was a huge fan of Animal Planet, ever since he saw that special on Mountain Lions. His favorite show was animal cops.

Axel nodded, reaching for the remote. He turned it on. It was always left on Animal Planet, because that's all Roxas liked to watch... other than CSI; or when Axel wanted to watch House. There was a special on big cats. "Look... there's the lion that looks like you..." Mountain Lions were on now, prowling the forests in search for food. Speaking of which, "You want anything to eat, big guy?"

Roxas looked up at Axel. 'Steak!' He always asked for big stuff, like steak or an entire pig... but he only ever got fish. 'Pleeeaaassseee?' He asked, nuzzling Axel's face.

Axel had some left over steak in the fridge. He nodded, giving Roxas's nose a kiss. "Okay then. You just wait here, and I'll heat it up for you." He moved out from under Roxas carefully, going into the kitchen. He let out a shaky breath, wiping his eyes. He was tearing up out there.

Roxas seemed confused... What was going on? Axel never gave him steak! He watched his master leave the room, gently washing his face down in thought.

Axel took a moment or two before he put the plate of left overs into the microwave, heating it on low heat. He didn't want to make it too hot for his poor old cat to eat. Once finished, he even cut it up into small pieces so Roxas wouldn't have a hard time tearing it apart or chewing. Returning with the bowl, Axel set it down near Roxas's paws. "There you go.."

Roxas, with a bit of trouble, moved to stand up. He made his way the last few inches to the bowl, happily eating his steak. He didn't know why Axel was giving him steak, but whatever the reason it was probably a good one.

Axel leaned back against the couch, watching Roxas eat. "Dont rush... if you want more, there's another in the fridge." all this meat was from the BBQ his neighbor's had next door. They were neighborhood socials, but Axel never attended. So the nice couple would bring over some left overs from the event.

Roxas finished up quickly all the same, licking his chops. 'Why are you being extra nice today?' He asked, walking over to Axel next, attempting to crawl onto the couch.

Axel helped Roxas up, being wary of what he pulled on to get the cat up. He pet Roxas's head, leaning down to give him a kiss. He lingered there longer than usual. "... gonna miss you when you finally go..."

'Go? Where am I going?' Roxas looked up at Axel, mewing at him. He even went so far as to give his adorable little 'Yaow' noise, just to tease him.

"You still sound like a baby kitty..." Axel said, wiping his eyes to keep the tears from falling. "I remember when I first took you out of that box.."

Roxas tilted his head curiously. '... You're acting strange...' He waved a paw at Axel. 'Come on, what's going on? You act like I'm going to die or something...'

Axel took a deep breath, getting comfortable on the couch, cuddling with Roxas. He tried to focus on the TV to keep his mind off of it.

Roxas wouldn't let it go though, sniffing across Axel's face, moving in close. He started to give his face a bath, hoping he could annoy some answers out of him.

Axel didn't say anything, just let Roxas do as he pleased. It was the least he could do for him.

'Hmm... That's weird... You usually hate baths...' Roxas tilted his head again, now gently pawing at Axel's face. 'Come on, what's wrong?'

Axel didn't say anything, just allowed Roxas to lick him. After a while, the licking stopped, and the focus was back on the television. They spent the entire day just watching TV, before retiring up to Axel's room. The redhead carried his cat up, cuddling with him until they both fell asleep.

* * *

Once again, there is one more chapter and an epilogue. Then I can finally start my next story for this series, WHIIIIICH happens to be pretty much done.

I'm seriously an epilogue away from the next story being finished. However, I won't be putting it up until THIS ONE is finished.

So wish me luck. xD


End file.
